


Learning to Let Go

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [38]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Jason Todd-centric, Moving On, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Shooting Guns, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Stephanie Brown stops by Jason and Tim's place to ask a favor. They discover that sometimes, the people involved in a failed relationship move on easier than those around them. Bludhaven gets a new crime fighting team and the eldest Wayne brothers get into a brief texting war that goes bad quick. There's also a shootout and some lessons learned. Considering how strange things can get in their world, it all actually goes really well.





	Learning to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nikkisha16 for a great conversation that led to me thinking of how to address/include Stephanie in this series. She still won’t appear much, as this is a Bat Family-centric series, but it’ll make it easier to mention her from time to time as Cassandra’s friend and fellow vigilante.
> 
> It might help to read ‘The Talk of Relationships Past’ before reading this one, to better understand why Jason is reacting to Stephanie the way he is. If your familiar with The Spoiler in the comics up to and during the time Bruce was dead/ stuck in a time-stream, then you should be able to follow along anyway.

Jason frowned when he entered his apartment building and saw Stephanie Brown arguing with the woman at the reception desk, Louisa. He considered trying to slip by, but that would only be delaying the inevitable. And it would mean leaving Tim to deal with whatever his ex-girlfriend wanted. 

He approached the two women. Louisa looked slightly relieved to see him. Stephanie looked slightly thrown, as if she hadn’t expected to encounter him. He nodded to Louisa and then turned to Stephanie. “What the hell are you doing here, Brown?”

“Nice to see you too, Jason.” She started with a dry, irritable tone. Then she appeared to realize that he would probably be more help than Louisa, as her job prevented her from giving away residents’ information (especially when said resident owned the place) to random people who strolled into the building asking for it. “I’m looking for Tim. Do you know if he’s home?”

He looked her over. There wasn’t any sign of injury or undue stress. That still didn’t mean she was there for anything good. “Why do you want to know?”

Stephanie sighed. It looked like she barely managed to refrain from rolling her eyes. “Look, I already got threatened by Cass about staying away from her little brother. Considering she can kick both our asses, _you_ aren’t going to do any better. I’m not here to try to win him back or anything like that. I just need to ask him for a favor, okay?”

Jason crossed his arms and stared her down. Not the way he would an enemy, but in a way that made it clear he was far from thrilled with the idea of her asking Tim for anything. “Exes asking for favors rarely leads to anything good. Just ask Bruce. Or Alfred. Or pretty much anyone.”

Stephanie appeared to think on that for a second. “Okay, fair point.” She took a breath and calmed. “But this isn’t like that. I don’t need _that_ kind of favor. I’m not in any trouble.” 

Realizing this probably wasn’t the best place for the conversation, Jason gave Louisa a friendly wave goodbye and motioned for Stephanie to follow him into the stairwell. Only he and Tim ever took the stairs, aside from when it was having work done, so it was empty as he expected. He motion for her to continue following him until they hit a blind spot in the security cameras. Then he stopped and crossed his arms again. “Okay, you have five minutes to convince me I shouldn't just tell you to fuck off and stay away from my little brother. _Go_.”

First Stephanie blinked and then opened her mouth, looking like she was ready to lay into him. Jason was completely prepared to have it out with her, but she suddenly snapped her mouth closed. She looked him over, curiously. “Wait. Since when are you so...protective...of _Tim_?” 

Her eyes suddenly widened. “Is he okay? Did something happen?”

“He’s okay.” Jason didn’t relax his posture. “Things got shitty a while back, but we’ve got it taken care of. Tim can explain if _he_ feels like it.”

He wasn’t going to get into Tim’s business with her, didn’t think she deserved to know the details of his little brother’s life, but he didn’t want her to worry either. He wasn’t a cruel person and he knew Tim wouldn't want that. He knew that his little brother hoped to keep it civil with her whenever they encountered one another again. He saw the reasoning; they had been friends once, Spoiler could still be a useful ally, since she refused to give up the mantle no matter how many heroes told her to, and Stephanie was one of Cassandra’s friends. Plus, Tim was generally more forgiving and less bitter than Jason.

As far as bad exes went, he could acknowledge Stephanie was young and a little naive as a vigilante when she’d done the stupid, selfish, horrible things that he was holding against her. Besides, Jason was hardly in a position to throw stones when it came to hurting Tim in the past or disregarding Batman’s warnings. Even still, he didn’t mind being a hypocrite if it kept his little brother safe from further heartache. Or psychotic hitmen. Or city-wide gang wars. Or unwanted flirting. 

Stephanie nodded. She paused, as if waiting for him to expand, and then finally seemed to understand that she wasn't going to get any further details. She still looked genuinely relieved at the assurance. Then she squared her shoulders. 

“I’ve decided to get back in the game. I know-” She held up a hand to stop his response, considering he’d already rolled his eyes at her. “I screwed up before. I came at it all wrong, treating it like a thrill, and I tried to do too much too soon. But I think I’m ready to approach it the way we need to now.”

“ _We_?” Jason arched his brows, then drew them in. It pissed him off when someone thought they could throw on a cape and expect to be treated like they were in the same league as his family. They’d all worked too hard for that. “A little presumptuous, don’t you think? I’ve been doing this too long and too well to get grouped in with a noob like you.”

Not the best start, if the young woman’s growing glare was anything to go by, but Jason wasn’t about to stop because of it. If he could keep talking in the face of Damian’s glares or Bruce’s, Stephanie’s certainly wasn’t about to deter him. 

“Besides, B has his hands pretty full these days. I don’t think he’s up to cleaning up another one of your messes.” He frowned, recalling that she said she was there to ask a favor of Tim. “Wait. You aren’t planning on asking _Tim_ to train you, are you? Because him teaching _you_ is one of the _worst_ ideas I’ve ever heard.”

Stephanie put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She looked offended but as though she were trying very hard not to go off in a way that might be deemed childish. She spoke between her teeth for the first several words. “Not that me or Tim would need your permission or anything, but that’s not what I’m here for. 

“I _know_ that would be a terrible idea.” She looked slightly regretful about that, but continued on evenly and honestly. And irritably. “And even if Bruce weren’t busy with Damian and trying the whole dad thing, I can’t learn from him. I don’t know what it is, I just _have_ to challenge him on everything and at the same time, I _have_ to try to prove myself to him.”

Jason gave a small head tilt. He completely got that. Stephanie nodded her thanks and then took a breath. She wasn’t nearly as irritated when she continued. In fact, by the end of it, she sounded a little excited. 

“Cass and Harper are going to work with me. We’re gonna let Dick make the call on whether I’m ready or not, since Bludhaven was his city first. I don’t have the same problem with him as I do with Bruce. I can work with them and there’s no shortage of crime in Bludhaven. Even if I’m not up for the big bads for a while, at least I can thin out the muggers and other low level criminals in the meantime.” 

It was true that Dick could always use a hand in his city. And Stephanie did get along well with Cassandra and Harper, who would easily put her in her place if she did anything to put them or their city at risk. Alfred would be pleased to hear Dick and Cassandra had more backup over there. Jason had to admit, whoever came up with the idea was really onto something. “That’s actually not a bad idea.” 

“Thanks.” Stephanie rolled her eyes that time. “I’m moving there in a few days. _That’s_ the favor I came here to ask Tim for. I’ve got my girls on that end, and my mom and I are almost done with all the packing here, but I need help loading up the truck.”

She shrugged. “Considering the way we left off, I figured it might be a little rude to just send him a text. And trying to track him down at night is impossible these days. Plus, that would probably be bad. To just...spring this on him when he trying to focus.”

“Ya think?” Jason shot her a disproving look. Then he took out his phone. “Just give me a second.” He texted Tim, telling him Stephanie was there and asking if he minded her coming up to the apartment or if he wanted him to get rid of her. 

Tim texted back asking his big brother to buy him two minutes and then let her up. Jason knew that mean the was going to cover up his bleached skin. That meant he was willing to hear her out but not planning on revealing much on his end. Jason thought that was smart, if a little more forgiving than he’d be in his little brother’s place. On the other hand, Tim had no idea what she wanted, so it was probably wise to find out, just in case. You never knew what could be going on with someone who operated in their world.

“He needs a minute to finish up what he’s working on.” Jason put his phone away and leaned against the wall. 

“That’s fine.” Stephanie didn’t seem to be questioning the excuse. She just appeared to be glad they were having a halfway decent conversation. And that she’d been granted entrance. 

Jason couldn’t think of anything to say to that response that wasn’t rude, so he just nodded. They waited in tense silence for a moment. 

Small talk wasn’t really his area. He was better at scathing quips, banter, harsh truths, and strategy meetings. Still this was one of his sister’s best friends. As long as she kept it platonic with Tim, he figured he should give it a try for Cass’ sake. “So… You got a place in Bludhaven already?”

“Yeah.” She grinned. “I haven’t actually seen it in person yet. Harper and Cass checked out a few places for me. They gave me a digital tour on my phone while they were checking it out though. Even if it isn’t perfect, it’ll do for a couple months while I get settled into the city.”

“Something’s better than nothing.” Jason agreed. He fully expected credit for playing nice when he told Tim about about this later. 

“Right.” Stephanie nodded. She looked around the blank white walls of the stairwell for several long seconds after he didn’t add anything to that. “Oh!” She turned back to Jason with a smile. “I heard about your legal homecoming. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Jason smiled, the reminder that he was officially alive again still got that response from him. “Its good to be back.”

“That’s good.” She nodded again.

Jason was mentally counting down the two minutes. To occupy his mind, he gaged how long it would take to get down the stairs vaulting from floor to floor on the banisters. If there was ever an emergency, that would work. He belated realized that was probably why Tim arranged for the blind spots in the security cameras the way he did. He figured he should ask what else Tim arranged to make the building vigilante friendly. 

Stephanie leaned against the opposite wall. She started twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She appeared to be lost in thought as well. 

Finally, the two minutes passed. “’Kay, he should be done by now.” Jason turned to lead the way up to his and Tim’s apartment. 

Jason let them in. He called out to Tim, even though he doubted they’d caught him by surprise. “Hey, Timbers! You done working yet?” It also had the advantage of telling Tim the excuse Jason had made on his behalf. 

“Yeah.” Tim came in, with Dex in tow. If Jason hadn’t known he’d been airbrushing his face, neck, and hands seconds before, he never would have guessed. “Sorry about that. Just…had to work on a security issue.”

“No problem.” Jason knew it would probably be polite to excuse himself from the room, but he stayed put. When it came to their past relationship, Tim was altogether too forgiving and Stephanie was altogether too ready to be forgiven for Jason’s liking. Leaving them alone was probably a bad idea. Who knew what Tim might agree to help her with.

“So...hey.” Stephanie looked like she was caught by surprise even though she’d been the one to come there. “Thanks for letting me up. Its been awhile.”

“Yeah.” Tim looked calm enough, but Jason could read his tells. He wasn’t upset or scared, but he was definitely a little nervous. Mostly because he was uncertain as to why she was there. He probably assumed something was wrong. He didn’t even offer her a seat, which was something Alfred’s teaching had pretty much made habit. 

Dex hopped onto the arm of the sofa and stared at their guest, unblinking. His expression was a clear warning that said he knew she was to blame for his owner's nerves and she better not try anything. Jason really loved that cat.

Stephanie shot the cat a confused look and then glanced around the room. As she did, her expression shifted from nervous energy to sudden awareness. She frowned and turned to Tim. “Does someone else live here with you?”

Tim blinked. Whether he was surprised by the question or that his ex thought it was any of her business, Jason wasn’t sure. He got it when Tim looked puzzled and pointed to him. “Yeah, Jay lives here.” His tone suggested that was something anyone in his life would know. 

Stephanie looked surprised at that. She looked at Jason and then Tim again. “Wow. That’s…that’s great. And kinda unexpected.” 

Eventually, she grinned. “I bet Dick is thrilled.”

Tim nodded. His tone was pleasant enough but his expression was neutral, unreadable. “Alfred too. And Bruce, of course.”

She simply nodded in response. Neither of them said anything for twenty-four seconds. Jason could tell because he could actually hear the clock ticking as if trying to fill the awkward teenage silence. 

When his ex failed to start speaking, to explain why she was there, Tim took a shot at conversation. “Cassandra told me you were heading out her way. Is that happening soon?”

“She did?” Stephanie sighed. “Of course she did.” She grinned softly. “Yeah, I’m hoping to move by the end of the week.”

“Congratulations.” Tim sounded sincere. He smiled politely when she thanked him. After another ten seconds of silence, he tried again. “She said something about school?”

Stephanie nodded. “I’ll be going to BCU part time, and I’m gonna be working part time at JojaMart. They have a good setup for students, to make sure you have enough time for studies and all. I’ll be training with Cassandra and Harper too, until Dick thinks I’m ready to head back out there.” 

She tilted her head, as if conceding a point no one had made. “Probably after too.”

“They’re really good.” Tim nodded. His tone was conversational, but he looked like he genuinely meant it. “You should be able to learn a lot from them.”

She smiled. “I think so too.”

The room fell into slightly less awkward teenage silence. Jason was about ready to break it himself when Tim spoke up. “So, are you here to say goodbye…? Or was there something you needed?”

“Yeah, sorry.” She gave an awkward laugh. “I’m being weird, I know. I just...” She motioned over him. “You seem different…younger, somehow.”

Tim arched a brow. “Okay… Is that a good thing?”

She looked him over again. “Yeah. It is.” She grinned teasingly. “I mean, you’re still way too mature, but not in such a stressed out way. Not like you’re...I dunno, uncomfortable in your own skin. Not like before.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “You mean when his second father died and you put a hit out on him to make him drop his actual life for Robin? Yeah, he’s under _much less_ stress now.”

“Jay.” Tim shook his head and shot him a look that said that wasn’t helping. 

At the same time, Stephanie glared at him. When she opened her mouth to respond, Tim cut her off. 

“ _Stop_. Please, just stop. I don’t want to get into that again.” He looked at each of them, serious and slightly tired, before he turned back to Stephanie. “I’m sorry if that’s what you came here for, but I’ve tried to put all that behind me. I really don’t need to deal with it again now.”

“That’s not what I came here for.” She took a breath. The hostility that had been present after Jason’s comment left her. “I did want to say goodbye. I also wanted to say I’m sorry for how things ended with us. I honestly thought I was helping at the time, but I see now that I should have just talked to you.”

Tim was quiet for a moment. It was rare for words to escape him, but that seemed to catch him off guard. Either that, or there were too many feelings to sort out to respond right away. 

Finally, he nodded. “I appreciate that. I hope, maybe, we can be friends again one day. Or at least get to a place where we can work together sometime without it being tense.” He shrugged, his expression honest. “That’s all I can say right now.” 

“Its enough. I’d like that too.” Stephanie looked relived at the reaction. 

After another brief silence, she brought up the reason she’d given Jason for her sudden arrival. “And...I also wanted to ask for a small favor.” She seemed to think that over. “Maybe not so small.”

Tim arched a brow. Stephanie seemed to take that as a prompt to continue. “My mom is helping me pack, and Cass and Harper are gong to help me get settled over in Bludhaven. But its going to take me all day to load the moving truck by myself. I was wondering if you’d mind helping me out with that? Sorry, but there really isn’t anyone else I can ask for help.

“My mom hurt her back at work -she’s doing alright- but she can’t lift the boxes, forget furniture. And Cass and Harper are already in Bludhaven. I don’t want to ask them to drive out here and then back after loading a truck. Turns out, I don’t have a lot of friends here in Gotham. Not the help-you-move kind of friends, anyway.”

“It comes with the job.” Tim shrugged and nodded toward Jason. “I was just fortunate enough to have a big family.” He seemed to relax. Jason figured it was because he knew what was going on now. He didn’t have to wait for the shoe to drop. “Of course I’ll help.”

“Thank you so much.” She smiled. “Like I said, I was hoping to get out by the end of the week. That way I don’t end up paying rent at both apartments. If that doesn't work-”

“I’ve got time on Thursday.” Tim offered, easily. “Preferably not the morning, since I’ll have been up late the night before.”

“Does noon work?” Stephanie asked. Tim nodded. She grinned again. “Great! Just, uh...like I said, I’m having a hard time finding friends to help with this, so it might just be us moving everything.”

Tim grinned and released a breath that might have been a short laugh or scoff to say ‘it figures’. “I’ll clear my whole afternoon.”

“I can clear mine too.” Jason offered. Tim smiled at him. Stephanie looked happy to accept the help, but uncertain of why he was offering. He shrugged. “I’m not doing anything important. I might as well help my little brother help our sister’s friend.

“Besides, I think Cass’ll like having another friend out there. She doesn’t make them as easily as Dick does.” Jason knew from experienced how that made it harder, living away from their family. He also knew it wasn’t his sister’s fault that she had less friends than Dick did. They _all_ had less friends than Dick did. “‘Course, who does?”

Tim was still smiling when he nodded. “That’s true.”

Stephanie nodded as well, then she shrugged one shoulder. “Hey, I’ll take the help, no matter why you’re offering. Thanks, Jason.”

The silence that followed was a little less awkward. Jason was still relived when Stephanie made her excuses and left shortly after. 

“You sure about this?” Jason asked Tim after he locked the door behind his ex. “The whole ‘being friendly with the ex’ thing? No one would blame you if you just wanted to cut all ties. That’s how most people handle breakups. Especially when their ex treated them like crap at the end.”

Tim rolled his eyes at the last comment, but he looked slightly amused by his big brother’s obstinance. He also looked a little touched that Jason was holding such a grudge on his behalf. “I’m sure I don’t want a bad relationship with her. She’s Cassandra’s friend. I’m not going to make that difficult for Cass. I’m not going to make her feel like she ever has to choose.”

That was a fair point. Jason didn’t want Cassandra to feel badly about maintaining her friendship with Stephanie or working with the Spoiler either. He didn’t want her to feel like she couldn’t talk to them about anything to do with her friend and ally. He certainly didn’t want her to hesitate to ask for help because he had a bad relationship with her friend.

“And Spoiler’s going to keep trying to fight criminals no matter what anyone else says or does, or what consequences she faces. She’s proven that plenty of times. That means sooner or later, we’re going to have to work together.” He threw up a hand as if to say, ‘there you have it’. “I’d rather be able to do it on friendly terms than be bickering the whole time.”

Tim offered his big brother a small grin. “And give me a little credit. I can handle helping her move. We’re teenagers, it didn’t work out, I’m not going to be scarred for life over it. This won’t be like the drama we have to deal with whenever Bruce has to face Selina.”

That was certainly true as well. Jason grinned at his little brother. “I have to hand it to you, Timbers. You’re a lot more mature about this than I would have been at your age.”

Tim released a short laugh. “Yeah, because you’d handle it _so well_ now.”

Jason gave a head tilt of acknowledgment. He couldn’t argue with that. He wasn’t going to try. “How about I defrost some tamales and you wash that crap off." He motioned over the areas Tim had airbrushed. "Then we can finish up the details on the Drover murder over dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Tim smiled. “Thanks, Jay.” 

Jason knew his little brother wasn’t just thanking him for offering to make dinner. “Any time, Timbers.”

Tim mentioned helping his ex move to Conner, who volunteered to help right away. Jason asked Bizarro, and his friend agreed to help out as well. Between Cassandra, Jason, Dick, and Alfred each mentioning that they liked the idea of Stephanie moving to Bludhaven, Bruce offered his assistance too. Stephanie seemed pleased by the show of support. Even if she felt the need to challenge Batman on everything, she still wanted his approval. Jason understood how strange and frustrating that feeling was. 

Bruce brought Damian along. The boy acted as though he didn’t see why he was there, helping an inferior vigilante with manual labor. But Jason saw him slip a tracker into one of the boxes he moved, guaranteeing the family would be able to locate the young woman if she hit any trouble on the way to Bludhaven. Between his brothers and best friend participating, it wasn’t a surprise that Jon came along too, even though he’d never even met Stephanie Brown. 

Between all of them, they had her ready to go in less than two hours. She thanked them all before driving away. Jason was glad to see that Tim was fine watching her leave Gotham.

Five hours later, Dick texted them all a photo of Cassandra, Harper, and Stephanie hoisting the blonde’s dresser up to the fire escape of her new building. Later, he sent a photo of them figuring out the perfect place to put it after they successfully got it into the apartment. The text that came along with it read: _‘Nightwing’s Angels get the job done!’_.

Cassandra periodically mentioned Stephanie after that, either as a friend or trainee. She and Harper weren’t giving their friend any slack for being out of practice, nor were they letting her jump in the deep end too soon. Naturally, Dick was a firm but fair leader. The lot of them seemed to be flourishing and bringing out each other’s best traits. Both Cassandra and Dick seemed happy.

Jason was glad for them. Tim was too. The more their sister mentioned Stephanie, the easier it seemed to be for them to simply see her as their sister’s friend and ally, rather than Tim’s ex-girlfriend. Jason wasn’t the forgive and forget type, but he pulled back on the harsh commentary. As long as she didn’t do anything else to prove she didn’t deserve it, he would give Spoiler a fair chance if they ever crossed paths again.

After all, Tim had given him another change after he’d hurt him, and that had turned out pretty great. 

A few weeks later, Dick sent a picture on the family text chain that he’d taken of one of the local tabloids in Bludhaven. It showed a stylized sketch of Black Bat, Bluebird, and Spoiler standing over a couple of beat-up pimps. The title read: _Bludhaven Bomben protect the ladies of the night._ The article seemed to be addressing rumors of a new crime-fighting team of bad ass ladies, led by the known vigilante Black Bat, standing up to the city’s pimps, muggers, rapists, and lower level drug dealers. Only part of the article was included, as the photo had focused on the sketch and title.

Dick’s own comment read: _‘Ok, their name is slightly better than mine’_. It also included several happy and proud emoji. 

Jason texted back that that was because Dick was awful at naming things. 

Tim had sent the initial text an applauding emoji, but send a note of agreement to Jason’s response.

Cassandra also sent a text agreeing with Jason.

Damian texted that both names were ridiculous. When asked to come up with a better one, he responded that he had better things to focus on than such mundane matters. His siblings each teased him a little over that.

Bruce sent Dick a fireworks emoji, which Dick clearly took to mean congratulations on his team’s progress. Jason considered that it could have been a light reprimand for them not being more careful and making the papers already. A sign that they were drawing too much attention. Their father still wasn’t great with emoji, so it was always something of a guessing game with him. Tim agreed that it could go either way when he asked his opinion on it privately. 

Soon enough, the conversation dissolved into the boys playing with different names for the Bludhaven team of vigilantes. Some were cute, some were outlandish, some were actually pretty good. Jason himself thought the names Bludhaven Belles, Bludhaven’s Nightcaps, and Nightwing’s Nightingales had promise. Of course, it wasn’t like anyone was going to correct the tabloids, so they would just have to wait and see if Bludhaven Bomben stuck. 

Naturally, if it did, Jason was going to tease his big brother mercilessly once the papers figured out Nightwing was also a Bludhaven Bomben. He couldn’t wait for _that_ artwork to surface. 

They ended the conversation when it came time for Dick, Cassandra, and their friends to get ready to patrol Bludhaven while Jason and the rest of their family got ready to do the same in Gotham. 

It was nice, having Tim there to watch his back. It was equally nice to know Bruce and Damian were only a call for help away if anything went too bad. Nicer still to know any of them would call upon him for help if things went south on their end. And now his big brother and sister had a better safety net in their city as well. They weren’t just being smart about keeping their respective cities safe any more, they were being smart about keeping each other safe. 

Jason was not the forgive and forget type. He never would be. He was more of the grudge holding, revenge seeking type. He never would forget anyone who hurt him or his family. But he could work on giving the people close to his family a little slack when they were trying to be there for them. Even if they’d screwed up in the past. 

After all, if anyone should believe in second chances, it was him.

He still better not see any sign of Stephanie or anyone else trying to hurt one of his siblings. He didn’t give a third strike when it came to that. 

Tim’s voice came over their private comm line. “You know, I think you’re having a harder time letting go than I did.” 

Jason didn’t ask how his little brother knew what he was thinking about, even though his face was hidden beneath his helmet. “Well, if you’re not going to hold a proper grudge then _someone_ has to do it for you.”

Tim laughed. It was quick and quiet, but it was something Jason had been hearing more of lately. He smiled beneath the helmet. Then he fired off his grappling gun to head downtown with Tim following. 

There weren’t any photos or sketches. Rumors of Red Hood and Red Robin abounded, especially in the underground, but they rarely made the papers. Some weren’t even certain they were real. That was how they wanted it. 

They weren’t flashy. They weren’t in it for the thrill. They didn’t want to be Batman and Robin, or Nightwing, or the Bludhaven Bomben, or the Birds of Prey. They were glad those other teams existed, but it wasn’t them. 

Red Hood and Red Robin were happy to do their own thing. In the end, Jason figured that was what mattered the most. The road that led them there was important, and he wouldn’t forget it. But it wasn’t worth it to keep looking back at the risk of missing what was coming ahead. 

He couldn’t make any promises, but he would try to let some things go. The smaller things anyway.

Later, as he shot an armed mercenary in the shoulder, he vaguely wondered if letting a bullet go into someone counted as letting go. Technically, he wasn’t holding onto to anything about the guy afterwards. He decided to ask about that one later. Especially since he’d just started a gunfight. With Red Hood and Red Robin dodging as they were, the mercenaries only hit each other and the walls.

“Stop shooting, you’re just hitting each other!” Tim called out as he fired several treated silk nets from his pellet launcher, trapping the gunmen so they couldn’t run around as they fired. His voice filled Jason’s helmet again after the mercenaries ran out of bullets and the vigilantes had made sure they survived until the cops arrived. “Got that out of your system?”

“Yeah, I think so.” It wasn’t the first firefight Jason had started and it wouldn’t be the last. But he was good for the time being. Actually, he felt a lot calmer.

“Good. You get to be the one to explain this to Batman if he asks.” Tim didn’t sound irritated or admonishing. He sounded very much like a little brother who wanted it clear he wasn't taking the bulk of their father’s irritation when they were found out. 

And they would be found out, because the next day, there was an article in one of Gotham’s tabloids, telling about a mysterious shootout and how the surviving mercenaries each spoke of a pair of crimson angels that had defended the city. They spoke of them flying about as bullets moved through them harmlessly. The names Red Hood and Red Robin weren’t mentioned, because the mercenaries weren’t local and didn’t know of them, plus most of the papers weren’t sure if they existed or not. There weren’t any sketches, just some photos of the bullet-ridden warehouse and the mercenary leaders who’d been arrested. 

The only problem was that Jason hadn’t been informed about the article by Tim, as was usual. He first heard about it from Dick, who sent him a screen-grab of the article with the title highlighted. _Crimson Angels Defend Gotham Harbor!_

There was also a string of happy emoji with the comment: ‘ _Looks like someone else is getting a new team name!_ ’

Jason texted back a single word. ‘ _No_ ’.

Tim echoed the word a moment later. 

Fortunately, the term was never used again and never associated with Red Hood and Red Robin, beyond Dick's continued teasing. Of course, the tables were turned when Nightwing was reported to be the leader of the Bludhaven Bomben the next week. 

Jason even had a piece of pinup art that accompanied the article blown up and sent to Dick. He told the lady working at the poster place that it was because his big brother had a crush on Nightwing. She did too, so she gave him a discount and printed out a second one for herself

Dick retaliated by sending Jason a link that led to a piece of Red Hood and Red Robin fanart that had him calling for an immediate truce. And asking Tim if he could invent some sort of brain bleach. 

Tim arched a brow. “Do I want to know?”

“ _No_.” Jason shook his head and popped some alka-seltzer. He was still feeling queasy just thinking of that image. “No, you don’t. Our big brother is evil. Either that, or Damian is starting to wear off on him.”

“I definitely don’t want to know.” Tim agreed.

Jason deleted the text and cleared his history. He learned that Dick did the same. They decided that any images meant to be sexy involving a member of the family was off limits from then on and both agreed to move on. 

It was one of the easiest conflicts Jason ever let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Bomben is the German word for Bombshells. Since Bludhaven is itself a German title, I figured it sounded like something a city-based tabloid would come up with.


End file.
